<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crown's Alliance by shinlouvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588496">Crown's Alliance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlouvie/pseuds/shinlouvie'>shinlouvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Except for the dream team, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, No Romantic Relationship(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men, you can decide there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlouvie/pseuds/shinlouvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The news comes on a day like any other. </p><p>Something horribly powerful is tearing the world apart, and it's heading straight for Techno's kingdom. </p><p>He's not going to defeat it alone.</p><p> </p><p>A tale of adventure and a quest to save the world as they know it— featuring a fearless king, his rambunctious family, and an assassin team who might just be able to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the block men. they rule my mind. wtf. pay rent or get out. </p><p>ugh, anyways, here is the first chapter of "Crown's Alliance," the fantasy AU that's been giving me brainrot for months! I started writing this as my NaNoWriMo project, and although I don't kid myself into thinking that I can write 50k by the time the month is over, I'm still gonna have as much fun as I can! </p><p>also, why are "no beta we die like wilbur soot" and "no beta we die like tubbo in a box" tags on this godforsaken site. why. dear lord. I'm gonna start stabbing shit. </p><p>also also, according to ao3’s statistics only a small percentage of people that read my fics actually leave kudos, so if you end up enjoying this fic, consider leaving a kudos, it’s free and you... actually I don't know if you can unkudos but who cares. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 2 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Arkan Sonnies </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: small tusks, pink skin and hair, pig-like nose, ears, and tail, hooves, often tall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -luck and prosperity; such power will follow them throughout life </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -strength and fighting abilities; usually gained from a childhood spent alone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -they “spawn” more than “are born;” let to survive on own, making sonnies rare creatures </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -prosperity paired with outstanding fighting abilities lead to often become highly ranked officials  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Summer, Techno thought, was his favorite season in Hyplexia. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t just because of the fact that the season was easier for everyone, meaning the citizens had less grievances for Techno to hear, although that was certainly a part of it. No, in truth, summer gave the land a certain appearance that made for the most beautiful view. The streets of the kingdom were filled with laughter and joy from both child and adult alike, the fields were blossoming with color given by a generous spring, and the mountains cast a reassuring shadow that seemed to remind everyone that they were protected and prosperous. The skies were clear almost every day of the month, and it was clear today as well, a fact that Techno thanked the Fates for. </p><p> </p><p>Techno gently smiled to himself, feeling the wind gently toss the pink hair surrounding his face. Summer also gave him the opportunity to observe his kingdom like this, from the highest balcony of the castle where he could see miles and miles until the sky met the horizon. He closed his eyes and let it all wash over him; the feel of the sun on his face, the chatter of the town below him, the knowledge that his kingdom was well and thriving in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, looking over the earth again, was when he spotted it: a small speck of color moving quickly towards the castle, riding what appeared to be the white horse of a messenger. Techno sighed, tracing the speck for a minute as it sped towards the royal grounds, and turned to leave his beloved balcony in favor of his throne room. As lovely as it was to admire the kingdom, being the king of it meant that there was always work to be done. Duty called.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 3 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elves </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: skin and hair shades of purples, pinks, blues, greens, oranges and yellows, pointed ears, heterochromatic eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -skilled archers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Nature savvy; not to the level dryads are, but can feel the energy of the environment and use it to their advantage </em>
</p><p><em> -Social magic; able to coerce </em> <em> most other beings into becoming friendly and vulnerable </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -highly empathetic, rarely use powers for evil </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -potential appearance attraction magic?? *requires further studies </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -generally joyful species  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beyond the stairs under the balcony were a pair of palace guards, as there always were, and Techno was glad to see a man with extraordinary colorful hair and skin stationed at the end of the hall today. </p><p> </p><p>“Karl,” Techno called loudly, gaining the attention of the guards. The man he had addressed, Karl, straightened and smiled as he watched Techno approach. </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” he replied, cheerful as always. Techno could never quite figure out if that ever-joyful personality of his was a result of his elven powers or just the man he was. It didn’t quite matter, Techno supposed, for the elf had already managed to gain the friendship of Techno and in that earned his right to be the king’s favorite royal guard. </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon,” Techno replied, finally reaching him. “I’ll be having a messenger arrive soon, so if we could stop by a mirror on the way to the throne room, that would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl nodded at the other guard briefly before opening the door they were standing by and holding it for the king. “You look great, Your Highness, as always,” he remarked as he followed Techno through the door into another hall. “And a messenger? How do you know already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see far and wide up there,” Techno replied, already trying to straighten his bangs from their windswept state. “Also, don’t flatter me, Karl. You know what I meant. Is my braid in order? Is my crown straight?”</p><p> </p><p>Karl laughed, opening another door for Techno and leading them down a turn in the next hall. “You worry too much, sir.” One more door, and then they were in a small room with a desk and full length mirror pushed to the back wall of the room. </p><p><br/>Techno stepped forward, already pulling his crown off to set on the desk so he could fix his hair, which did in fact require taming. Karl stayed next to the door, his hands behind his back in standard position. “It’s not worrying if I need to look presentable, Karl,” he sighed with an exasperated smile on his face. His fingers ran through the front of his pink locks, straightening the flyaway strands before picking up his crown and placing it atop his head again. “What would the ruler of a kingdom think if the pig king of Hyplexia opened their letter while looking insane?”</p><p> </p><p>“That he was a royal being who was having a bad day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Techno adjusted the collar of his red coat before turning back to the door. “Everyone knows I don’t have bad days.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl was still smiling wryly as he followed Techno out of the room. “Of course, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>The throne room was large, unnecessarily large in Techno’s opinion, with rows of tall columns lining either side of the room and stained glass windows letting light reach far onto the high ceiling. More banners and carpets than Techno knew what to do with adorned the hall, not to mention the lavash throne that came with the rest of it as well. However the room did serve a purpose, Techno reminded himself as Karl led him past a final door, one that he would have to put to use again today. He waved off a royal guard who was attempting to fluff the cushion on his throne (<em> really? </em> Please, Techno could sit on his throne just fine, thank you) and dismissed Karl to stand guard at the wall next to the door where they came in. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down just as another figure approached him, or shall he say upon closer inspection, two figures. To be fair, the glowing pixie encrusted with diamonds was easy to miss while carrying Techno’s scepter like he was. The thing was almost three times the size of him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 18 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pixies </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: encrusted with gemstones, no wings, often wears jewelry, small </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -can fly, even without wings </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Physically manipulative magic, ex: freezing something in motion, forming a protection layer, lifting objects without touching them. Magic comes from the gemstones on their body </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -creative and quick thinkers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -often find one magic user and stay with said magic user </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -highly mischievous  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -work well with other manipulative magical beings </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 27 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Daemons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: white eyes, small horns, halo, often tall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Powerful magic; not specified, but often physically manipulative, ex: freezing something in motion, forming a protection layer, lifting objects without touching them.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -High intelligence; many daemons become guides or teachers of some sort because of this </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -High charisma; required to be a guiding being </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Not to be confused with demons </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Often have bad eyesight. Many wear glasses.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Many wear hoods, not all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -work well with other manipulative magical beings </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Skeppy,” Techno spoke as his scepter was handed to him by the smaller creature. He turned to face his other advisor at Skeppy’s side. “And Bad, good afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad bowed his head, the hood of his dark robe briefly slipping farther down above his eyes. “And to you as well, my king,” he replied with a smile. He brought his head back up. “Is there any reason in particular we’re gathering now?”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes,” Techno replied, crossing his legs on the throne. “I happened to see a white stallion heading straight for the castle a few minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a messenger!” Bad exclaimed, already looking towards the entrance of the hall. </p><p> </p><p>“From who, though? Are you expecting any letters, Your Highness?” Skeppy spoke from the air next to Bad. </p><p> </p><p>Techno shrugged. “I am not,” he admitted, “But you both know that doesn’t mean it’s not important.” Footsteps and loud voices drew nearer from the other side of the door, causing all three men to straighten in their places, Bad stepping to Techno’s left side and Skeppy flying over to Techno’s right. </p><p> </p><p>“If it’s Tommy putting another exploding spell on the letter, I’m not cleaning that muffin’s mess up this time,” Bad mumbled from the side of his mouth as the guards stepped forward to open the doors. Techno huffed in humor, the only amusement he could show with his king face on, and then the doors opened and in walked a duende, looking out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Highness,” the man panted, his voice high and trembling with panic. Already, Techno was set on edge and it seemed as though his advisors and a good portion of the guards felt the same. “Oh Gods, Your Highness, thank the Fates you’re here to see me— My name is Quackity, sir, please, I come bearing news, horrible news, you need to act now—”</p><p> </p><p>“Quackity,” Techno called out, holding his hand up in a gesture meant to reassure him. “Calm yourself. You’re safe. You made it to Hyplexia. I ask you to breathe and speak to me. Who sent you? What is the news you bring?” </p><p> </p><p>“I— my apologies, Your Highness,” Quackity stumbled, but his voice was already lowering into something more fearful and concerned than panicked. “I am sent by His Majesty Theodore, of the country of Livea, and for the message, I—” He cut himself off again to take in large gulps of air. One of the concerned-looking guards put a hand on his shoulder. “There is a great evil approaching, Your Highness. Greater than the likes of anything this realm has ever seen. She has already laid waste to Livea, and she will do the same with the rest of the world in time.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t allow his shock to show on his face, but he did hear it slip into his voice as he spoke again: “Livea? And what of the citizens and king of the nation?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alive,” Quackity confirmed quickly, thankfully. “His Majesty Theodore evacuated the kingdom after it was clear what the threat was. He has taken refuge with President Schlatt in Nentenda; sending me to you was his final order before fleeing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Techno nodded, more to himself at Ted’s actions than anyone else. “And this threat you speak of, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>At this, Quackity shivered in terror, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “A Wither, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>The words echoed through the hall, as no one dared to speak after hearing those words. The temperature in the entire room dropped a few degrees. Techno swore he felt his heart pound high in his throat. He clutched the armrests of his throne, but otherwise dared not move, as did the rest of the court in the room. It couldn’t be. Withers were fabled monsters, and the stories that told of them were older than the earth itself. They were said to be vessels of pure destruction and calamity, holding devastating power so great that a mortal being would stand not a chance against it. But the stories were just that— stories. They were far too exaggerated to be reality. No, this had to be something different, something more reasonable, something without—</p><p> </p><p>“—three heads, she had on her,” Quackity continued, almost babbling now. “Three heads, and eyes on each one as white as stars, but it was so <em> unnatural </em>— and skin like coal, and her mouth held fireballs, or magic, in all three of her heads, and—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Quackity, </em>” Techno interrupted again, this time standing from his throne and walking down to better look the man in the eye. “Listen to me.” Slowly, Quackity’s head rose and Techno found himself with a close-up view of the fear, the utter terror, in his dark eyes. “You’re safe here, Quackity. You’ve done your job, I now know of the threat. You’ve served your king well. Thank you for delivering this message.” He waited as Quackity nodded and inhaled deeply, waited as he exhaled and blinked hard in an attempt to pull himself together. “You were very brave. I’ll see to it that you receive deserving lodging for your stay in Hyplexia before we can escort you to Nentenda.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded again. “Thank you, Your Highness,” he said, and in the next moment was being led away by the guards. </p><p> </p><p>Techno straightened, watched the messenger’s retreating back for a moment, before he turned and started back up to his throne. “What do you make of this?” he muttered to his advisors once he had reached them. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy and Bad looked at each other, before Skeppy flew forward to stand on Bad’s shoulder. He reached out and grabbed the side of Bad’s hood, pulling it back behind his ear to whisper something to him. Techno waited as Bad reacted to whatever Skeppy was saying with nods, hums, and whispers of his own, until finally the two parted and turned back to the king. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever this monster is, you cannot face it alone,” Bad started. </p><p> </p><p>“If it truly has the ability to destroy Livea like the messenger claims, it would be suicide to try,” added Skeppy. </p><p> </p><p>“Contacting our allies in other nations would take the longest, so it should be your first step,” said Bad.</p><p> </p><p>“And then preparing our soldiers,” said Skeppy. “Getting supplies for them, armor, weapons, food…” </p><p> </p><p>“And training them more than usual. They’ve never expected to face something like this before.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right, and hopefully our allies would have since responded with armies of their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyes darted from one creature to the other as each in turn spoke, making a rapid-fire list in his head to follow the rapid-fire conversation that was happening in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, this is all only if the messenger’s word is true,” Skeppy fully addressed Techno again. </p><p> </p><p>Bad nodded in agreement, pushing his glasses higher up his nose with his middle finger. “Of course. What needs to happen before all of this is for a scouting party to leave the borders and see if this monster truly does reign terror wherever she goes.” </p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” Techno squinted at the ground, the pieces of a plan already forming and coming together in his mind. “I’ll round a scouting party and depart with them tomorrow morning. That way I can verify it with my own eyes, and once I return, we can plan from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy and Bad looked at each other again, then back at Techno. “If you’re certain you are to accompany them, then it shall be,” Bad concluded with a bow of his head, a motion that Skeppy followed. </p><p> </p><p>“It shall,” Techno agreed, before turning back to the door where Karl still stood and making his way out of the throne room. “First, there is a letter I must write.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dearest Wilbur, Brother Mine; </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I fear that a time of darkness and dread will soon descend upon my dear Hyplexia. I have received word that a great evil is approaching, and if the source is to be trusted, I suspect that my militia would be unable to defeat it alone. I call upon your wisdom as the ruler of L’Manburg and upon your comfort as my friend; I humbly ask for your aid as a fellow leader in this time. As this letter sees you, I will be with a scouting party outside the borders of my land to verify and assess the threat, and I will likely return on the day of your arrival.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> More importantly— I miss your foolish face. Please, do make haste with the rest of our family in tow. I have sent with this letter a trusted escort that will accompany you back to Hyplexia, for I am certain that Tommy would get you lost had I not, even with Tubbo’s help. Make sure he knows that I wrote that, and remember to tell me how hilariously angry he gets in response. </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> To see you all very soon, </em></p><p>
  <em> Techno of Blade, King of Hyplexia. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aren't I so creative with the country titles :)</p><p>edit: I forgot to mention that I made big Q a duende because in my minimal research, I learned that duendes were known for accidentally cutting off kids' toes whilst they slept while trying to trim their toenails. which just. has such intense Quackity Energy, I didn't know what to do with myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>th. the st.rea m  tod a y,,,, the, that stream, the November 16th stream,,,,,, jesus. I don't know how to feel. so much happened. </p><p>take some sleepy bois. please. we all deserve it right about now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 32 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dryads </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: Shimmering green skin, flora (usually moss or grass) growing in hair and on shoulders, yellow eyes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -speaking with animals  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -“reading” energy of forests; very capable navigators  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -can merge into trees </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -compassionate creatures, but beware angering them, as they are capable of retaliation </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -many have a significant connection to a specific species of animal, plant, or natural landmark (rivers, rocks, clouds, etc.) </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 4 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gremlins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Appearance: Solid-colored eyes (no irises), leathery skin on cheekbones and shoulders, claws on both hands and feet, sharp teeth, upturned nose, long ears </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -higher speed than most other creatures </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -skilled at sleight of hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -exceptionally creative </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -mischievous creatures; they are known to play pranks on others </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -very loud and energetic </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -very protective and loyal </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tommy! No, stay away!” a young dryad laughed as he darted through the trees of the forest. His green tunic swayed with his fast pace, the only advantage he had against the other boy chasing him. Quickly, he dashed behind a tree to hide, acutely aware of the fact that his clothes, his luminous green skin and his mossy hair made him stand out against the dark wood.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Tubbo!” the other boy called from behind him, his voice getting closer and closer. </p><p> </p><p>Thinking quickly, Tubbo bit his lip to stifle the laugh bubbling up in his throat as he pushed himself harder into the tree’s trunk. The bark was rough on his back, but he pushed anyways, until he could feel magic creeping up his shoulders and enveloping his body. “Stay away,” Tubbo yelled out one last time with an audible giggle, and with that he sank backwards into the timber, letting his body turn woody and becoming one with the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Footsteps approached to his right, then all of a sudden the gremlin who was chasing him stepped into his view. “Tubbo,” he called, a fake glare plastered to his face as he looked around. “If you turned into a tree again— oh, gods, Tubbo, you better not have turned into a fucking tree again. That is so not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>The gremlin’s comment went ignored, and Tubbo, furiously trying not to burst out laughing and give his position away, closed his eyes to better camouflage himself. His friend might be reckless and easy to distract, but even he would be able to spot Tubbo if he noticed the tree to his left had bright yellow eyes looking back at him. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute, the footsteps in front of him began to fade to his left, meaning that his friend must have decided he wasn’t in the area and moved on. <em> Finally </em>. Tubbo waited for a few more moments, listening for any sign of scampering near his tree, and then very carefully opened his eyes… </p><p> </p><p>…to find pure blue eyes inches from his face, staring back at him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Aah!” </em> Tubbo shrieked into the other boy’s face, his magic startling with his heart, turning his body into flesh again and expelling him from the tree simultaneously. “Tommy—” he shouted right before falling straight into the boy himself and knocking them both to the ground.<br/>
<br/>
“You utter <em> bitch, </em> I <em> told </em> you not to hide in the tree again—” Tommy spat out as they wrestled on the ground. Tubbo laughed breathily in response, causing Tommy to laugh as well, and then they were rolling over more roots and grass, and Tubbo kicked his shin, and Tommy pinned his shoulder down, and at last the thrashing winded down to a stop when it had become clear that Tommy had gained the upper hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Tommy shouted, sitting up and throwing a fist in the air. “I win again! You’re so shit at this Tubbo, honestly—”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh- because you <em> tricked </em> me! I thought you were gone!” Tubbo sat up as well, his cheeks flushed from exertion and split wide with a beaming smile. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy pushed his shoulder. “Because <em> you </em> broke the rules! It’s not fair to hide in a tree when there are literally <em> thousands </em> of trees around us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you found me anyway, didn’t you?” Tubbo pushed Tommy back, but they both came to an understanding that the roughhousing would end there. Tommy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, but he was grinning, his sharp teeth on display. </p><p> </p><p>“I did, because I’m awesome and so much better than you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> okay </em> Tommy, right, of course you are—”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am, </em> otherwise I wouldn’t have won, see—”</p><p> </p><p>Both boys cut themselves off when they registered the sound of a horse running not far away. Now that they looked around, they actually weren’t far from the trail that led to L’Manburg, meaning that someone was on their way to the nation. More importantly, it meant that Tommy and Tubbo had the opportunity to see who it was before anyone else, a fact that they both had and agreed on with one glance at each other before getting up and dashing together to the trail. </p><p> </p><p>It was a few minutes after the boys had settled behind a boulder when the horse finally rounded the corner into their frame of sight. Riding the animal was a man with blue skin and hair, and one large eye above his nose. A cyclops. He looked innocent enough, with only a traveler’s tunic, satchel, and a small blade on him. The standard white stallion and uniform dagger really completed the image of a harmless messenger, so Tommy considered it safe enough to jump out of his hiding spot into the middle of the messenger’s path. </p><p> </p><p>He was quick enough that the stallion spooked at the sight of him, and the gremlin laughed to himself as the also-startled rider cooed at it to calm it down. “Tommy,” Tubbo chided from where he had stood up behind the rock as well, now walking forward to take his place next to his friend. “My apologies,” he said to the rider, “I guarantee he didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Tommy whispered to him, unnecessarily. Tubbo ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>The cyclops sighed but smiled, his big blue eye looking at Tubbo. “It’s alright,” he said. “Are you two gentlemen of L’Manburg? I thought I had almost reached it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have!” Tubbo exclaimed, “And we are. Of L’Manburg, I mean. We’re in the courts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” the man said, and he didn’t mention anything about why two members of the government had been frolicking in the woods a bit far from the White House itself. “In that case, my name is Krinios. I’ve come with a letter for President Soot that demands urgency. How much farther is L’Manburg from here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, it’s about a couple miles from here, if you keep going on the trail,” Tommy said, looking down said trail in the direction of his country. </p><p> </p><p>“We have a shortcut that's faster, though,” Tubbo added, “Through the woods. If you’d like, we can lead you through it.”</p><p> </p><p>Krinios shifted the reins in his hands. The horse took a step back and huffed. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, then perhaps.”</p><p> </p><p>And so it went, as Tubbo gave directions to the horse from behind Krinios and Tommy ran alongside them, that the party arrived at the gates of L’Manburg in half the time. From the entrance as well, the White House was not far, so upon their arrival the horse was led away and the three creatures set off for the president on foot.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re real lucky if you’re going for speed,” Tubbo said to Krinios as they approached the door. “We have a direct in with the president.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Krinios responded, eyeing the granite lining the walls. </p><p> </p><p>“And where did you come from again, big man?” Tommy asked, pushing the door open and leading them inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyplexia,” said Krinios distractedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyplexia?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Techno’s land?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Krinios folded his hands behind him. Suddenly the man had a different aura, now that the boys had the knowledge that he was likely sent by their brother’s court. “I was sent by His Majesty Techno to deliver a letter and escort certain personnel back to Hyplexia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, you should’ve just said so,” Tommy shouted, stepping farther into the building with new determination in his gait. The others followed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 9 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sirens </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: webbed ears, scales on cheekbones and shoulders, tall  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -singing magic; can entrance and compel beings with song </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -highly strategic  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -work well with other compelling beings, such as fae  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -the locational range of the siren’s voice is not set for the species, but most sirens can compel from at least half a mile away.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The siren was in the map room, as he often was, discussing something with another dryad when Tommy burst the door open. The gremlin’s enthusiastic shout of <em> “Wilbur!” </em> was enough to tell him who had entered, not that he needed to know when he turned and saw Tubbo sprinting straight towards the desk in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Wil!” the boy cried. Wilbur smiled while he watched Tubbo slam his hands on the desk and keep them there as he jumped up and down in place. “There’s word from Techno!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is there?” Wilbur asked, looking past Tubbo at the only unfamiliar face in the room. Krinios stepped farther into the room while Tommy closed the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. President,” he addressed Wilbur, bowing his head briefly and reaching into the satchel at his side. “My name is Krinios. His Majesty of Hyplexia has requested you read this and come to see him in person. He was very clear that this was to be considered with the utmost urgency.” Krinios looked up from his satchel, now with a letter in hand which he passed to Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Krinios,” Wilbur nodded to him and peeled the wax seal of royalty from the ends of the letter. He had to push Tommy away from behind him when he unfolded the paper to read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Wil,” Tommy complained when the letter was tilted out of his view. “Don’t be a dick! I wanna read it as well!” </p><p> </p><p>“And you can, after I make sure it’s not anything… confidential…” Wilbur’s stern reply faltered as his eyes started to scan the letter. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo took notice to the way his eyebrows furrowed the longer he read. “Wilbur? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…” But he didn’t finish, eyes still jumping from one line of the letter to another. He didn’t make another noise until lowering the letter from his face, and even then it was only to address the messenger still standing at attention. “We’ll leave at dawn tomorrow. Your horse was taken to the stables, I assume?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Krinios affirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, leaving?” said Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“Where? To see Techno?” Tubbo asked hopefully. Tommy made another grab for the letter, and this time, Wilbur let him snatch it from his hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Then it will be cared for through the night in preparation for tomorrow’s journey,” Wilbur continued to the cyclops. He turned to where the other dryad stood, in front of the map they had been discussing earlier. “Niki,” he called to her, “Can you bring this gentleman to the guest residences, please? He will be staying here tonight and leaving with us for Hyplexia in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Wil.” Niki nodded to Krinios, who nodded back, and in the next moment the two had already stepped out the doorway, leaving Wilbur with his two rambunctious charges. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur watched them leave, then turned to Tommy and Tubbo who were haunched over the letter Techno had sent. He noticed Tommy speaking lowly as his eyes traveled across and down the page; probably reading it to Tubbo. Wilbur sat down in his desk chair and let them read, passing the time by placing his clasped hands to his mouth and closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p><em> I fear that a time of darkness and dread will soon descend upon my dear Hyplexia, </em>Techno had written. It was vague in its description, but Wilbur was no dim siren. Anything that scared his brother this much was certain to end up as a horrible headache for L’Manburg too. </p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t get us lost, you know,” Tommy mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“What— what does he mean by a ‘great evil?’ What is it?” Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows at the paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Something he couldn’t tell us by letter.”  Wilbur opened his eyes, but his mind was still far and busy, already planning for the situation he was bound to get himself into. “Something big and important, and very possibly quite dangerous. Otherwise he wouldn’t insist upon telling us in person. This is Techno, remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when does Techno ever ask for help?” Tommy finished Wilbur’s speculation. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded. “Exactly.” He stood up, addressing Tommy and Tubbo both as their president and as their brother. “So tomorrow we’ll ride, find out what could possibly scare our dear friend to this extent, and figure out how to handle it. Sound like a plan?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was only a day’s ride from L’Manburg to Hyplexia, and on the fastest horses they had in the stables (a past gift from the king himself) it seemed even shorter. The sun was just nearing the peak of the distant mountains when personnel of the royal staff led their horses away, their messenger escort following after parting with a quick bow. </p><p> </p><p>Even after all his visits, Wilbur never quite got used to how different he was treated here compared to his own country. He had to constantly remind himself that he was the leader of a nation and close to the king; and customs were customs, no matter how strange. </p><p> </p><p>Techno’s advisors Bad and Skeppy were on the top of the stairs just outside the entrance to the castle, waiting to greet the trio when they arrived. After spotting them (and before Wilbur could stop him) Tommy, being the quick little gremlin he was, took off at full speed across the rest of the way and up the stairs, barrelling towards them. The advisors were quick, however; in a moment, Skeppy zipped away and Bad’s eyes flashed a glowing white. Magic flowed through the daemon’s outstretched hands, and Wilbur and Tubbo watched Tommy unnaturally freeze in place before a streak of sparkling blue slashed near his feet. Wilbur silently relished the way Tubbo burst out in joyful laughter when Tommy actually fell backwards down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Tommy, you must know better than that,” Skeppy laughed, floating back at Bad’s side. </p><p> </p><p>If Wilbur looked carefully, as the boy finally tumbled to a stop back at the ground, he could see a faint outline of magic surrounding him and protecting him from most of the damage falling down a set of stone stairs would cause. He smiled and silently thanked Bad for his consideration, even while having to deal with Tommy’s antics. </p><p> </p><p>“That was entirely uncalled for. I hate you both.” Tommy pouted and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>Bad sighed, but he was smiling. “It’s good to see you too, Tommy. Welcome back to Hyplexia.” Wilbur grabbed the collar of Tommy’s shirt and lifted him from the floor, before they all began to ascend the castle stairs. “To you as well, Tubbo, Wilbur. It’s good to see you back.” </p><p> </p><p>“I would say it’s good to be back,” Wilbur finally passed the last step, his diplomatic president  mask slipping on for a moment, “if there wasn’t something more pressing to attend to than a mere visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad’s expression darkened. “Yes, and there will be a great deal of discussion on that matter as soon as His Majesty returns with the scouting party. For now, may we escort you to the east wing? I’m sure you’re all tired from a day’s ride.” With a nod of affirmation from the three of them, Bad motioned for them to follow and turned toward the castle. </p><p> </p><p>It was only a few hours later that the call of the returning scouting party rang through the castle. It was fascinating to observe, how the entire royal staff moved with purpose throughout the castle: guards bustling up and down the halls, attendants racing from one room to another, battle counselors carrying plans to their peers, all in preparation for the king’s return and the information about the threat he would bring. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo, being the king’s guests and the closest thing to family, had the privilege of seeing him first once word that the party had returned got round. They were in the stables, Techno and the other scouts caring for the horses after the journey. That was one task Techno never gave up as king; he loved his horses far too much to ever entertain the idea that someone else would untack them in his stead. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno,” Wilbur called as the three stepped into the stables. The hall smelled of hay and leather, which Tommy wrinkled his nose at. </p><p> </p><p>Techno turned from where he was removing his saddle to the voice, as did the other scouts inside, but they focused back on their own tasks quick enough. “Wilbur,” Techno spoke with a hint of relief in his voice. He smiled at the three of them. “Tommy. Tubbo. It’s good to see you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And to you as well.” Wilbur moved to wrap his arms around Techno’s shoulders, Techno stepping away from his horse to let him. He hugged Tommy and Tubbo in turn, looking down at Tubbo when the dryad only pulled partially away. </p><p> </p><p>“Your letter, Techno,” Tubbo said. Ah. Straight to business, then, just how Techno liked it. “It worried us. You just got back from the mission, right? What of the ‘great evil’ have you learned?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed. He was tense as he pulled away from Tubbo. The three guests of the king watched as Techno pulled into himself, in the head-high shoulders-back stance of a king. </p><p> </p><p>“My source was correct. She’s much worse than I, or anyone else, could have thought. We must act quickly, but I have a plan.” With that, he pulled his horse forward and into the hands of a stable master, already stepping past Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo out of the building. </p><p> </p><p>“‘She?’” Tommy asked after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come,” Techno said. “I’ll tell you on the way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Techno, <em> no</em>. You’re not doing that.” Wilbur kept pace behind his brother as they walked briskly down the halls of the castle. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to, Wil,” Techno replied, not looking at Wilbur just beyond his shoulder. He looked straight ahead instead, making sharp turns down hallways as he navigated his way through the building that he had memorized years ago. Along with his own hooves and Wilbur’s combat boots, he could hear Tommy and Tubbo’s footsteps behind them, struggling to keep up. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, </em> you don’t. You’ve just returned home, surely you need time to think on it?” Wilbur’s incredulous voice stayed stubbornly close to Techno’s ears. Techno turned down another hall, this one with a set of stairs leading down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had well enough time to think about it. This creature, she’s unlike anything else I’ve ever seen. We must act fast.” The group followed the king down the stairs, the three visitors staring at the walls that were lined with goblets of fire. The further they descended underground, the more purple brick there was adorning the walls and ceiling of the hall (now more of a tunnel honestly), and all but Techno were surprised to see the fire beginning to take a bright blue tone. Tommy reached out to feel the heat of it as he passed one. Soul fire. </p><p> </p><p>So that was where they were headed, then. This was the way to the portal room. </p><p> </p><p>He’s actually going to do it, Wilbur thought. </p><p> </p><p>There were guards at the bottom of the stairs, standing on either side of the metal door, who stood up straight when they saw who was approaching. With a simple nod, however, they relaxed and pushed open the door, leading to another room with even more soldiers who were to protect the portal and oversee its upkeep during Techno’s reign. These beings too did straighten at the sight of the king before proceeding to bow, which Tommy snorted at from the back of the group. </p><p> </p><p>“Our king,” one guard said from her low bow.</p><p> </p><p>“At ease, at ease,” Techno waved them off, feeling awkward and a tad uncomfortable. He would never get over how much unnecessary devotion his people gave him. “I’m merely looking for a certain being. Have any of you seen…” </p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyes scanned the room as he spoke, not looking at the guards anymore, but instead under the barrels and between the chests where the familiar might be hiding. He looked around, conscious of all the eyes on him, until he saw the siamese cat tilting his head at him from behind the crafting table. “Aha. There you are, Antfrost.”</p><p> </p><p>The guards looked behind the line they had formed to where the king had addressed, stepping back to give him a clearer view of the familiar. Antfrost himself jumped onto the working surface of the workbench, where he sat primly, his tail curling around his paws. </p><p> </p><p>“Ant, you still know the way through the Nether, do you not?” Techno asked as he moved closer towards the table. Antfrost’s blue eyes watched him closely. His tail lazily flicked. </p><p> </p><p>Techno scowled. He crossed his arms. <em> “Ant.” </em></p><p> </p><p>A snicker without a source sounded throughout the room. <em> “I do, Your Highness,” </em> Antfrost answered. He tilted his head. Techno watched his pupils constrict into slits. <em> “What do you need?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I would like you to go and retrieve Philza, please. Both President Wilbur and I request his presence.”</p><p> </p><p>A twin set of gasps from behind him; Tommy and Tubbo, probably. They still didn’t really understand what the situation was, only that Techno had a plan and Wilbur didn’t like it. And, apparently, that this plan needed the angel Philza. Wilbur probably already had put two and two together and expected this of him. </p><p> </p><p>In front of Techno, Antfrost didn’t break eye contact with the king through his silence. It was unnerving. The end of his tail was still slowly waving against the bench. <em> “If you had asked any other Nether traveler, they’d say that’s at least a three day’s journey, for a round trip,” </em> Antfrost’s voice spoke into the room at last. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Techno said. “But you’re no ordinary Nether traveler. So when can I expect you and Philza?”</p><p> </p><p>Another bout of silence. Then: <em> “I will return by tomorrow, Sire.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Techno smirked, watching Antfrost jump from the crafting table to a nearby shelf with items one would need in the fiery dimension. “I’m counting on it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>True to his word, the next day the portal shined a bit brighter before a man stepped though. He had the same striking blue eyes of the cat, only in a human form this time, and he was covered in soot. Mere seconds after Ant had walked back into the overworld, however, another figure followed, and soon enough a guard was sent to fetch the king. Their angel had arrived. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Excerpt from T<span class="u">he Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 5</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Angels </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: large feathered wings, blonde hair, tall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -above average strength and fighting ability </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -resistant to any mind manipulation (charismatic magic, spells, siren song, etc.) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -fluent in Common, Enochian, Netherine, Dragonborne, and Atlantian </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -exceptional senses (sight and hearing) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -astonishing intelligence  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -majority of species disappeared many years ago for unknown reasons; we do not know nearly as much about angels because of this (Where they reside? Who they are? Do they even exist anymore? *more information needed) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -have an extended lifespan, more so than other creatures </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -most often, angels were spotted or depicted in green clothes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -most recently “spotted” in the Nether and in the Great Desert.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Phil!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course Tommy was the first to reach him, after they had all met up in one of Techno’s sitting rooms, racing past the others to barrel into the angel and wrap his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>The angel blinked at Tommy, then smiled and wrapped his arms tight around the boy. “Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tommy grumbled. His voice was muffled by Phil’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Phil sighed, smiling anyway, and putting his hand on top of Tommy’s head. “No one ever misses little old me. Did you all finally outgrow me, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you!” Tubbo yelled gleefully, running up as well and glueing himself to Phil’s side. The hand on Tommy’s head moved to squeeze the dryad’s shoulder. Tubbo gasped as feathers wrapped around him, too. </p><p> </p><p>“And I you, Tubbo.” Phil laughed. With two of his boys in his arms and wings, he looked up to his two others that stood with smiles on their faces. “Well? Are the two country-leaders of the family too good for warm hellos anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur was the next to break, a joyous laugh bursting from him as he joined the group hug. “Never,” he replied to Phil.</p><p> </p><p>Techno rolled his eyes and finally stepped into them as well. “Who knows,” he joked, before closing his eyes against Phil’s shoulder and exhaling. “I’m really glad you’re here, Phil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you needed me that badly, then I’m happy to be here,” Phil spoke as let his family go. “What can I do to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, hold on,” Wilbur held his hands up. “You just got here. Relax for a moment, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Phil <em> tsk</em>ed. “I’m fine, Wil. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He has a point,” Techno agreed with Wilbur. He held out his own hands like he was ready to receive something, a gesture that Phil understood. “Let us help you unwind. You flew all the way to the portal, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” Phil admitted, and seemed to finally make a decision, settling onto his knees in front of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing?” Tubbo whispered to Tommy, watching as Phil stretched his left wing out into Techno’s waiting hands.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re grooming his wings,” Tommy whispered back. “It’s like, a show of trust for families of angels or something. Like, only the people really close to them get to help them with their wings.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo watched Phil extend his right wing to Wilbur, who started gently kneading at the base of the limb— unlike Techno, who’d taken to running his fingers through the dark grey feathers at the end of the wing and straightening them as he went along. Phil closed his eyes and let the tension of his journey seep out of him. “So, it’s like a special family back massage, basically?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Tommy scrunched his nose. “It’s a bit weird, if I’m honest. Makes you seem all clingy and shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s sweet,” Tubbo remarked. He lowered his voice even more, leaning towards Tommy to say: “Are— are we considered family enough to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Phil answered loudly before Tommy could reply, making both boys jump and causing Techno and Wilbur to glance at him in confusion. Phil ignored all of this, instead opening his eyes and looking to the boys with a soft, small smile that admittedly sent a wave of paternal affection through them. “Of course you’re family. Come, I’ll show you how the feathers are supposed to be.” </p><p> </p><p>“You angel power supersonic hearing-ass bitch,” Tommy grumbled, but he did stand up, reaching a hand out to help Tubbo up as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Supersonic hearing-ass bitch that just <em> heard </em> you call him a supersonic hearing-ass bitch.” Phil said with both pantience and exasperation. “Just come over here, would you?” </p><p> </p><p>Techno looked up from where he was straightening the feathers on Phil’s left wing when Wilbur joined him. He looked to Wilbur next to him, then to where Phil had taken his right wing back and folded it around himself so he could teach Tubbo and Tommy how to take care of it; and suddenly, Techno was overwhelmed by a strong sense of affection for the people with him. His family. The beings he would lay down his life for. In this single, small room, the aura of domesticity radiated from every corner so much so that Techno was sure he might choke from how much he never wanted to leave. That settled it. The decision he was struggling to completely make was finalized in Techno’s mind as he promised himself that he would make it so that moments like these never had to end. He would make his kingdom safe so they could all be like this, familiar and open and soft, again. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno,” Phil said after they had finished and taken various spots around the sitting room: Phil still residing in front of the hearth, Wilbur watching the horizon from the window, Tommy and Tubbo playing with the king’s crown on the plush sofa with their legs pulled up, and Techno himself on a cushioned chair, brushing his hair out. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Techno hummed, working the bristles of his brush through a tangle at the ends of his locks. </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I love being with you all here, you did call for me for a reason.” Phil watched the flames dance for a second longer before turning to the king. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno put the brush down beside him and glanced at Phil, and said “I need your help callin' someone here,” before looking back down to his hair and pulling it into sections. “A Wither has begun wreaking havoc in our realm. She’s already decimated Livea, and now King Theodore has been forced to take refuge in Nentenda with President Schlatt. Without anyone to stop her, she’d come through and do the same to all of us as well. Hyplexia, Nentenda, L’Manburg, all of it, just… destroyed. Gone. Ted just had the misfortune of bein' the closest.” </p><p> </p><p>Phil was silent for a moment, taking the information in. “...I see. That is troubling indeed. His Majesty Theodore isn't weak either, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“That he’s not,” Techno nodded, “Which brings me to my next point.” </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur shifted his weight where he stood, resolutely not looking into the room. Tommy and Tubbo still pretended to be interested in Techno’s crown, although if anyone bothered to really look, it was easy to tell that they were paying close attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m willin' to face her, but I am not so proud as to believe that I can face her alone. I would need the best help I could find, although I am afraid I have already found it.” Techno took a breath, then looked back up to Phil. “Phil, I need you to help me summon Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil very carefully didn’t react to that, and suddenly the rest of the room seemed very loud, even though it was near silent. The crackle of the wood in the fire filled in the deafening silence for them, and it provided its dancing shadows to combat the stillness among them, until Phil tilted his head back, considering Techno. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream?” he said carefully, like the word itself could summon the only other angel Techno knew of to their sitting room, right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Techno answered. “And with him would come his team. I believe they’re our best hope for ensuring the safety of the kingdom.” </p><p> </p><p>“How safe is an assassin team, really,” Tommy muttered from the sofa. Tubbo elbowed him in a gesture that without a doubt meant <em> shut up.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“And this is the same Dream who challenged you to that duel years ago?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno paused again, his fingers in his hair. “Is that really important?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want assurance that this is a choice you really want to make.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a matter of what I want to do, Phil.” Techno sighed, watching his fingers weave the parts of his hair together in an ornate braid. <em> In, out, around, in, out, around, in, out, around. </em> “This is a decision I must make for the safety of Hyplexia, whether I want to or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what it’s worth, I still think you’re underestimating yourself,” Wilbur chimes in from his place at the window.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Techno’s shoulders abruptly dropped and he turned to look at Wilbur, his face and voice deadpan. “You genuinely expect me to face the Wither, who single-handedly destroyed one of the strongest nations in our realm, by myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, bitch!” Tommy yelled enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” said Wilbur, ignoring Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all,” Tommy corrects himself.</p><p><br/>
“What I meant was that...” Wilbur takes a moment to compose his words. “That you really should consider other options before contacting the assassin team. Like, any other option. Please. Techno, they’re an <em> assassin team </em>, for Fate’s sake!”</p><p> </p><p>“A fact that I am well aware of, Wilbur.” Techno picked up the ribbon beside him to tie his braid. This was ridiculous. They were simply talking themselves in circles now. </p><p> </p><p>“So what would you do then? <em> Hire </em>some goons to kill the Wither for you and in the process declare your cowardice to every other nation?”</p><p> </p><p>The room got silent a little too fast to be a regular lull in conversation. Techno stilled his hands at the end of his hair and slowly tilted his neck to look at his brother. “Mind your tongue, Wilbur,” he warned in a tone that was noticeably colder than his usual drawl. Wilbur still held his gaze, the furrow in his brow a sure sign that he wasn't planning on backing down yet, “You may have privilege here, but it would do you well to remember that I am still king and you are a guest in my country. More importantly, you are my family, and you should know me better than that. I would go with the assassins to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur leaned in closer, purposefully getting into Techno’s space. “And let them backstab and kill you the second they get the chance? Technoblade, you <em> have </em> to hear how foolish a plan like that sounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno put a rough hand on Wilbur’s chest and pushed, not hard, but not exactly gentle either. “What <em> you </em> have to understand, Wil, is that Dream owes me a favor—”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, because his little team is always known to be reliable.” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you quit interruptin'! This obviously has to do with your grudge against him—”</p><p> </p><p>“With good reason, Techno! They almost cost me my nation—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the past, Wilbur, but the future could mean the destruction of <em> my </em>country—”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well if you’d only—”</p><p> </p><p>“Boys!” Phil shouted, his voice echoing around the room and probably down the hall as well. Both Techno and Wilbur turned to look at him, and both wilted a tad at the sight of his stern face and crossed arms. A glance to the right let them see Tommy and Tubbo as well, sitting close to each other and staring at them with wide eyes. A moment of silence, then another, then another, each seeming hours longer than the last, until Wilbur exhaled and finally leaned away from Techno.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Phil,” he said in a small voice, a sentiment that Techno echoed right after. </p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded. “Thank you. Now, I do understand Wilbur’s concerns with contacting the assassin team, however, it is still ultimately Techno’s call. I propose,” and here he paused, looking around the room again, at everyone in it; “that Techno will call the team, and when he is to depart, we just travel with him. The three of them would be against the five of us, if it came to that, which we hope it will not.” He opened his hands in a placating gesture, meeting everyone’s eyes individually before saying “How does that sound? Fair enough?”</p><p> </p><p>They all thought for a moment, then Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and lifted their joined hands in the air. “As long as we get to come along and stab some shit, we’re in!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are!” Tubbo added with an excited smile.</p><p> </p><p>“As long as those bastards don’t try anything, I’m game,” Wilbur agreed, a smirk finding its way back onto his expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno was still and quiet, looking at the floor and contemplating the idea. He hadn’t expected to have the company of his family while he was at war, and he had planned to keep it that way— Phil, Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur, meant too much to him for Techno to willingly put them in harm’s way. Although, now that Techno’s overthinking and borderline paranoid planning was kicking into gear, he reasoned that regardless of whether he agreed or not, his family would join him. They would sneak into his military, perhaps, or just travel to fight the Wither themselves, and in truth, any one of those realities were far more terrifying than the last. If they were really to fight, Techno thought, then he would rather them be at his side, where they could be easier to protect. The king would be damned if he let his family die alone because he insisted they couldn’t be with him. </p><p> </p><p>Techno looked up. Part of him didn’t know why he was so worried anyways. Phil was a literal angel, a guardian and resident of the Nether who was thousands and thousands of years old. Wilbur was one of the most powerful sirens Techno had ever met, a being who had fought and won a war, with Tommy and Tubbo as his right-hand men. Tommy and Tubbo were beings to be reckoned with on their own, and an absolute whirlwind of a lethal force when together, which they always were. Whatever would happen in the near future, there was a part of Techno that was confident his family could hold their own. </p><p> </p><p>“If you insist,” the king finally gave in.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Wonderful,” Philza said and smiled, standing up from in front of the hearth and stretching his groomed wings out. Out of the corner of his eye, Techno saw Tubbo gape at the impressive wingspan once more and Tommy smugly elbow him in the side. “It’s decided, then. Now, if you want to contact Dream, we’ll need a few things.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me seeing that I wrote Techno as the leader of a government, especially after today's stream: ..........ah😬</p><p>I'm still not over today, so I promise on my honor as a fic writer that Wil will always be the president of a happy little L’Manburg in this story. all I know is pain 💔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii, here's a lil something to finish off my three day sprint for this fic until I can get ch. 4 up :)</p><p>a little poem that depicts the fight dream and techno had before Crown's Alliance takes place, kind of the reason why techno can call on the dream team in the first place? I hope it makes sense!</p><p>enjoy💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Skirmish of Sonney and Seraph" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>by ?????</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Public Document</em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Twas a day that was ord’nary for kingdom as whole </p><p>The sky filled with light shades o’ blues</p><p>When the masked man came, looked our king in the eye</p><p>And gave a challenge he would not refuse. </p><p> </p><p>“King,” he said, “you’ve been far and wide,</p><p>And have the wealth to show for it too.</p><p>But your majesty,” he spoke, “I can't help but wonder</p><p>If all the old legends be true.”</p><p> </p><p>“They say,” the masked man droned on with a smirk,</p><p>“That the king can quite handle a sword. </p><p>Well, <em> I </em>say it is time to see for ourselves</p><p>If the King can true win his reward.”</p><p> </p><p>“A duel,” said the man with a gleam in his eye,</p><p>Raising his axe to King’s chin,</p><p>“The valor of you and the valor of me, </p><p>We shall see who would be bound to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Our King accepted, with nay a word </p><p>To face the masked man with the smile,</p><p>And he showed not his fear, nor his glee or courage </p><p>As he walked down his throne room isle. </p><p> </p><p>The day then arose, and at dawn with the sun</p><p>Came the man with his two friends in tow.</p><p>A fae with a scowl, and a dragon with smirk, </p><p>Who had come to observe quite the show. </p><p> </p><p>“King,” said the Siren, to his royal friend dear,</p><p>with his voice low and rasping like sand. </p><p>“Are you sure this is right, that you’ll go and you’ll fight, </p><p>That this Angel won’t slay where you stand?”</p><p> </p><p>The King stood up straight, looked to ‘cross the field,</p><p>To look the masked man in the eye, </p><p>At his crudely drawn smile that lay on his mask,</p><p>Then down where his own sword would lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Dear Wilbur,” the King replied on with a huff</p><p>as he stroked the blade, shiny and blue. </p><p>“I know that you fear him, with reason to care,</p><p>but remember that I am not you.” </p><p> </p><p>With the crack of the bell, the King’s fate was set</p><p>And as was the fate of the man. </p><p>They would swing at each other, sword against axe,</p><p>With or without thought-out plan. </p><p> </p><p>One to the king, two to the man, </p><p>And the Fates gave the pig three and four. </p><p>Five six to the man, both tiring now, </p><p>And yet the round’s tie called for more. </p><p> </p><p>The seventh round came, a win for the King,</p><p>But the man followed true with his axe. </p><p>The world held its’ breath as the battlers glared</p><p>And neither man dared turn their backs. </p><p> </p><p>Down went the man, once again by the King,</p><p>Until forth came the moment of truth.</p><p>The deciding round came, and with it, the story</p><p>The kingdom all tell to their youth.</p><p> </p><p>A slash, a clang, the clashing of arms,</p><p>Then the masked man was knocked to the ground. </p><p>With a sword to his face, he fin’lly looked up,</p><p>And the victor of battle was crowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about that?” softly spoke the masked man</p><p>His voice partly tinged with fair awe. </p><p>His white wings now tarnished with dirt from the field </p><p>As the King watched his great pride withdraw. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, the blade lowered from the man’s neck </p><p>And the King replaced it with his hand. </p><p>The tension all broke from the heat of the duel, </p><p>The Sonney helped fierce Angel stand. </p><p> </p><p>“My humblest apologies,” the masked man said, </p><p>Surveying his outfit of green. </p><p>“The king does fair fight for what he deserves,” </p><p>He announced as he wiped himself clean.</p><p> </p><p>The King smiled wide, as he opened his mouth,</p><p>“Thinking twice about challenging me?</p><p>This was rather fun, but now that we’re done, </p><p>I pray you would try it and see.” </p><p> </p><p>To everyone’s shock, except for the King’s</p><p>The masked man started to laugh. </p><p>“I’d love to, but I have two folks who would sour</p><p>at the sight of my wings on your staff.”</p><p> </p><p>“A favor, then,” said the King to the man</p><p>Placing his hand on his chest. </p><p>“I call for you, you come to me,</p><p>And aid me as I request.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair,” said the man, who opened his wings</p><p>And his body then started to rise. </p><p>“Good fight, your highness,” he called from the air </p><p>As his companions took to the skies. </p><p> </p><p>Our King stuck his sword down point-first in the mud </p><p>As he watched them fly from on from the field. </p><p>“A valiant man”  he spoke to his friend, </p><p>“And one surely worthy to wield.”</p><p> </p><p>And so goes the story of Sonney and Angel</p><p>Of their fearsome and harrowing fight. </p><p>And how, against any and all premonitions,</p><p>It ended with due lack of spite. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>never have i thought that I would EVER say pog in the authors note of minecraft youtuber fanfiction, yet here i am. </p><p>dream team pog.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The “few things” that Phil had mentioned to summon the assassin team were indeed few, but what Phil had forgotten to mention, Techno thought, was that they were unnecessarily expensive. </p><p> </p><p>The king stood on his favorite balcony surrounded by his family with his arms crossed, watching as Phil carefully positioned a shimmering jeweled star on the hastily-made obsidian mantle. That mantle, along with the diamond and glass domes that were to soon surround it, had come straight from the center of Techno’s treasury (not that the cost of said items had any sort of impact on his country’s wealth, mind you, but the look on the treasury’s face when asked about the needed materials was something, alright). Lucky, a quick trip to the Nether had Phil providing his own mysterious star that would complete the summoning item they were making. </p><p> </p><p>Finally satisfied with the objects’ positions, Phil readied the last glass piece over the creation. “Stand back,” he warned, and placed it on. </p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, light flashed from the thing, so bright that Techno, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy had to shield their eyes to avoid being temporarily blinded. The dizzying glow subsided quickly, however, and upon bringing his arm away from his eyes, Techno saw the star’s radiance collect and concentrate itself into a beam of brightness that shot up into the sky. </p><p> </p><p>As quickly as it activated, though, in the next blink, the light was gone. A quick glance towards the others’ confusion confirmed what Techno could no longer see. </p><p> </p><p>“Did—” Tubbo started, squinting at the beacon. “Did it break?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Phil said, and he was still staring into the air, his eyes following the path that the streak of light took. He was smiling faintly. “I can still see it. Dream will, too. It’s safer this way, trust me.” He looked at Techno. “Unless there are any other angels around, Dream and I will be the only ones to see this summoning. This way no other not-so-nice beings can find us in our time of need.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno nodded. That was smart. “Thank you, Phil. Is there anything else we can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid not,” Phil replied. He looked to the horizon, as did the rest of them. Somewhere out there, Dream could see their location and their call for him. “All we have to do now is wait.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, after they had all bid goodnight, the king sat on his bed, staring out his window at the mountains far away. The night was peaceful; no strong winds or foreboding clouds in sight. In the near distance, lanterns from the late-night taverns could be seen illuminating the streets of the kingdom. So much calm in contrast to the whirlwind in the king’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>Techno felt conflicted. He felt conflicted a lot, when it came to his country and what was best for it. The dreadful thing about the universe was that no matter how much supernatural luck Techno would have, running a kingdom would never be simple or easy. Every single opportunity he had, every choice he made would never have a clear answer. Such was the same now. </p><p> </p><p>Was he right to call in his favor with Dream? He knew that the infamous Dream, George, and Sapnap would be capable of fighting back against the wither. He knew of their terrifying fighting abilities and their astonishing teamwork and their expertise. It was what he <em> didn’t </em> know about the team that frightened Techno. How would he know if Dream had planned to backstab him the first chance he got? Would his team get on good terms with Techno’s family? How long would they be willing to extend the favor, and to what extent?</p><p> </p><p>Someone knocked on Techno’s door. Techno sighed harshly, pressing his palms into his eyes until shapes started appearing, before getting up and walking to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Phil stood on the other side. He had no candle or lantern, but Techno reasoned that he didn’t need one given his eyesight. </p><p> </p><p>Phil smiled softly at Techno when the door had swung open all the way. It was gentle and comforting in a way that Techno instantly knew what Phil was here for. He exhaled and stepped aside for Phil to enter the room. “How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I always know when my boys need me,” Phil answered, cryptic, like he sometimes got when it came to subjects like this. He looked around the room as Techno walked back to his bed. It was still perfectly made, no sign of rest present on the soft sheets. “Where’s your brush?”</p><p> </p><p>“On the vanity,” Techno replied, sitting back on the bed and pulling his legs up this time. The mattress almost felt too soft right about now. He ignored the discomfort. </p><p> </p><p>Phil walked across the room to the vanity, picking up the brush that laid in front of the mirror there. He followed Techno to the bed, crawling on it after his son. Techno automatically shifted his position so that his back was towards the angel. When Phil first reached to gently stroke the brush through his hair, he let him, for in this moment he was no longer king; he was only a young man, troubled and scared, aching for his father’s comfort.</p><p> </p><p>And Phil did not disappoint. With each stroke of the brush through his hair, Techno could feel himself pull together a little more, until he was closing his eyes at the sensation. It reminded him of being a kid again, a young arkan sonney who had just been found by an adventuring angel, with twigs and knots in his hair and a cry in his heart for someone to love him.</p><p> </p><p>Phil finally spoke. “Tell me what’s wrong, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want the spell to break. “I just,” he stumbled, “…Worry. Worry if this was the right call to make.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil hummed. He moved to brush out the other side of Techno’s long hair. “You’ve always worried. Ever since you were young, you’ve worried. I would tell you it does you no good, but then again, you’ve earned yourself a kingdom so I guess I can’t speak.” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Techno opened his eyes and stared into the wall above his bed. “I got my country by being cautious. You know that, so you know I have to worry if callin' the assassin team was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn't become king because you're cautious, Techno.” Phil paused his brushing and put his hands on Techno’s shoulders. “Though that is always a good trait to have. No, son, it's because you're a good leader. You’re caring, you’re aware, you’re hardworking.” Techno let his head fall forwards, his bangs and the darkness of the night in the room hiding his face, but Phil kept speaking. “I mean it. The people of Hyplexia are lucky to have you. And I’m lucky to have you in my family. I'm so very proud of you, Techno. I trust your heart and your head. Whatever you choose to do, trust that I will support you.” </p><p> </p><p>Techno was quiet. He never dealt with compliments well, but for his father, he would try not to immediately reject them. “…So you believe that the assassin team can help?” He tried carefully instead. </p><p> </p><p>Phil pauses, thinks, then nods behind Techno. “I do. In any case, the request has already been called, so either way we will find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Techno looks back out the window into the stars. “I guess we will.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 8 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fae </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: pointed ears, bright purple eyes, thin, iridescent wings resembling those of a butterfly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -charismatic and compelling magic; comes from looking into a fae’s eyes, one would be placed in a trance and compelled to devote themself to the fae </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -highly capable of learning and casting many spells; these beings take to casting spells better than any other being known.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -capable of incredibly high speeds </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -considered one of the most magic-affiliated creatures known </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -due to extremely high compelling magic, they often wear special glasses to lessen or block this king of magic </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -society labeled fae with a thief stereotype  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> Excerpt from </em> <span class="u"> <em> The Creatures Encyclopedia; Vol. 14 </em> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dragons </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Appearance: tall, muscular, scales on cheekbones, shoulders and hips, forked tongue, golden eyes, large leathery wings </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Abilities:  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -firebending; can manipulate fire from sources as small as candles and and as large as forest fires </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -above average strength and fighting abilities </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -high endurance and stamina for physical exercise  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -completely fire and heat-resistant </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notes: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -have an affinity for gold and jewels; dragons often wear astounding amounts of jewelry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -social beings; although moody, they are generally always found with other beings </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dream woke up softly and slowly that day. </p><p> </p><p>His face was still smushed into his pillow like it had been last night, the blankts still at his waist. His stark-white wings laid relaxed on his back, keeping him warm against the cool morning air that seeped in between the leaves of the giant tree they had made into their home. Judging by the amount of light that was shining through the foliage, it was past dawn, probably approaching mid-morning. George would already be up, then. </p><p> </p><p>A look to his left and faint clinking noises from below confirmed George’s absence in bed. A look to his right showed him a still-sleeping Sapnap, his face peaceful and chest rising and falling slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream sat up, the fog of a night’s rest already clearing from his mind. He arched his back, stretching his wings behind him and groaning happily as the joints popped. When his wings had extended as far as they could go (which was a great many feet behind him, almost as long as the wooden platform he was on), Dream shook the feathered limbs out before pulling them back to his shoulders. They were starting to feel a bit ruffled, he noticed. They would have to groom them soon. </p><p> </p><p>Dream swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He could focus on that later. Today was a free day, a pleasant treat for the assassin team, with no hits or kidnappings or con jobs to be had. Today was day for them, and if he was lucky, maybe Sapnap wouldn’t make him spend the time checking their resources. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing to do, though, would be to find George. That wasn’t a hard task by any means, and when Dream stood and walked to the edge of their “bedroom” terrace, he could see the fae on the workshop platform below him. Without thinking twice, Dream closed his eyes and let himself fall forward off the edge, his wings catching the air and circling him through the many branches of the tree. The first flight of the day was always satisfying, like a morning stretch but even better, or maybe it was just that Dream loved the thrill flying gave him. </p><p> </p><p>Around the spiral staircase in the middle of the hollowed trunk, over this branch, under that one, over the kitchen and library terraces and there Dream descended, landing heavily on the planks of the floor. </p><p> </p><p>George, hearing him come closer, flattened his wings against his back to make room for Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was close enough, the angel wrapped his arms around George’s neck loosely and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” George responded, not looking up from the workbench. He tilted his head to gently bump Dream’s temple as a greeting instead. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you working on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just replacing the grip on Sapnap’s sword.” George held the handle of the sword up, presenting the leather strip that was only halfway wrapped around the handle. He put it back down when Dream nodded on his shoulder. “He wore it down on our last job and promised me twenty golden carrots if I replaced it for him, so.” He shrugged and smirked. “Call me a fae who’s twenty golden carrots richer.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ever the businessman, aren’t you?” Dream chuckled. George dropped the leather with one hand to half-heartedly wack Dream in the head. “Why carrots, though? You could have easily weaseled golden apples out of him, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re low on invisibility potions.” George finally tied the leather off and set the sword down, pulling away from Dream. Dream watched his iridescent wings rise from his back now that they had the space to as he walked across the platform. “I’m not yet confident in my ability to cast an invisibility spell that would actually be beneficial on a job,” he spoke as he picked up a ceramic cup filled with light brown liquid. </p><p> </p><p>Dream watched as George tapped his finger once against the lip of the mug, and suddenly steam started rising from the drink when George held it out to him. “Thanks,” he mumbled, taking it. He immediately brought it to his lips, not bothering to check the temperature beforehand, because George had known him long enough to cater his magic to not burn Dream’s tongue. Well, not accidentally, anyways. Pranks were always a different game. </p><p> </p><p>Dream made a noise of bliss when the drink hit his tongue. He pulled the cup down from his face, licking his lips and looking to George who had gone back to the workbench. “Since when do we have cocoa?”</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled. Hot cocoa was Dream’s favorite, and they all knew it. “A wandering trader came through the forest, and I showed them the way out for something in return.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream looked into his cocoa. “Sapnap’s going to be jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sapnap </em> can rise at any time and get a drink for himself. It’s not my fault if he doesn’t--”</p><p> </p><p>The fae was cut off by a thump that could only come from something heavy falling on wooden planks, followed by a loud, whiny groan from the other side of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>“…wake up.” George finished dryly, rolling his eyes, but still smiling. He reached for his glasses still on the table next to him and put them on before nudging Dream with his elbow. “Go tell him I’m done with his sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it yourself.” Dream stuck his tongue out at George but placed his drink down anyway, walking to the edge of the platform and propelling himself off in the direction of the bed landing. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap did not stir from his place on the floor at the sound of Dream’s arrival, nor did he react at all to his footsteps on the planks as they neared him. And boy, was Sapnap a sight to see: face down against the wood, hair a mess, clothes rumpled from a night’s use, and every extremity so wrapped in blankets to the point where Dream was almost impressed. Almost. </p><p> </p><p>Dream crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “How’s the floor?” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap sighed and rolled over. He opened his eyes to look up at Dream. “…Spectacular.”</p><p> </p><p>The angel kicked at the sheets pooled around the dragon’s body. “I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap groaned, dramatically tossing his head to one side and bringing it back straight. “So much sarcasm, and this early in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap, the sun has been up for <em> hours—” </em></p><p> </p><p>“You’re so mean to me! Don’t I at least get a good morning kiss?” Sapnap peeked open an eye to see Dream’s utterly deadpan expression. “Wow, so cold, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I even try with you?” Dream held out his hand. Sapnap relished one last moment of lying down before accepting. </p><p> </p><p>“Because I am wonderful and you love me.” As always, the dragon spoke with confidence to rival any king. Just like Dream had that morning, once standing, Sapnap reached in the air with his limbs, stretching his arms to the sky and his leathery wings out on either side of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re something, alright.” Dream smirked at him. “Come, George finished your sword. And he has cocoa.” </p><p> </p><p>That caught Sapnap’s attention, as predicted. “Cocoa?” He repeated, blinking at Dream before running past him off the landing himself. “George!”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed and followed Sapnap with his eyes while the dragon flew circles in the air in a slow descent. Sapnap was a fancy flier, certainly; the team could never make a trip by air without him showing off his loops and twirls and dives. Dream thought it a fitting trait for his friend, to be graceful and majestic and extra, and found it incredibly endearing. He laughed even harder when Sapnap had finally reached the level of the floor George was on and decided to tackle him from the air. George’s angry calls of <em> “You bastard, Sapnap, it’s on the table, just go get it already,” </em> warmed his heart and followed him as he flew to the only above-ground exit their tree base had. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little balcony, hidden among the leaves that George had camouflaged even more over the years, so that it was practically invisible from outside. Useful, for a team of assassins who prohibited almost all knowledge of themselves save for that relating to their line of work. The three would use it to take flight from their home without exiting the trickier, more formal way, also useful for three winged beings who traveled most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Dream pushed the leaves away to step outside and let the morning sun bathe him in warmth. The world was beautiful from up here, in one of the tallest trees in the giant forest; mushrooms the size of houses dotted the landscape with blips of red and beige, sweet little accents to offset the overwhelming green of the other trees. A mid-morning breeze was rustling the leaves of the forest, swaying the vines that rested on branches and providing a draft for birds to ride. Dream had half a mind to join them, but decided that the wind likely wasn’t strong enough to hold his weight without helping it. He was fine down here. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>It was secluded life, the assassin team lived, and more peaceful than anyone would have thought for beings with their reputations. Bloody, efficient, terrifyingly good hitmen weren’t known for domesticity. It was a life they loved, though, when they weren’t spilling blood; it was just them, where they laughed and they played and they loved. Sapnap and Dream would fly laps around the tree, racing the whole way. George would enchant mischievous spells into their weapons and convince the others to spar with him. They would sit together in front of a fire that Sapnap had lit, late into the night, reading stories of old and falling asleep on each other. Occasionally they would fly to a town and see what high-class royal snob had something for them to do, and they would do it and get paid, and then come home. They didn’t need anything else, because they had each other and their home, and that was enough. </p><p> </p><p>Dream opened his eyes and was about to return inside when he spotted it. There, far into the distance, a streak of light was reaching into the sky. A signal of some sort. </p><p> </p><p>He squinted at it. It was too far away to be ordinary firepower, and too tall to be a distress signal from any of the kingdoms nearest to the forest… It had to be magic. For a special circumstance, as well. But why would anyone broadcast such a signal so far away? A signal that bright would attract the attention of everyone, friendly or not, unless…</p><p> </p><p>Unless he was the only one who could see it. A certain someone he knew had an angel on call, if Dream remembered correctly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream turned around and leaned back inside. “Guys!” he called to the other two. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap looked up from inspecting his sword and George put down his drink to glance at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to break it to you, but it seems we have a job today after all!” Dream smiled at them. “Put on your best clothes, boys. We’re going to see the king.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*holding back tears*<br/>I just think they’re neat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s been a while, hasn’t it? take a hefty 7k words to make up for it. </p><p>I’ve got news! Dear readers, we have art from the wonderful artist <a>ihaveamigrane</a> (on Tumblr if the link doesn't work), my official partner for the NaNoWriMo that birthed this fic itself! The piece will be at the end of the chapter, so check her out and give it the COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF LOVE THAT IT DESERVES!! </p><p> </p><p>On one last more serious note before we get into it: I’ve taken Carson out of this story for obvious reasons, even though his character plays a very minor role. Ted Nivison is now the king of Livea because he’s a cool dude and I can’t find any reason why he would be truly problematic. I also can’t find anything saying he would be uncomfortable written as a plot device in a fic. However, if I’m wrong or the readers are uncomfortable with him being mentioned, or if you guys aren’t alright with the country still being called Livea (“Livea” coming from Live, SMPLive, you know what I mean), I IMPLORE you to let me know. I’ll change it. I know this is very very minor and I’m probably overreacting but the whole thing hit me really hard and I know I’m not the only one. </p><p>Sending love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl ran through the halls, his boots loud against the stone of the castle floors, his breath loud in his ears. Hallway guards hastily opened doors for him whenever he turned a corner, and as he blew past them, he felt a bit guilty; normally, he would stop, thank the soldiers on duty, strike a quick conversation if he knew them well enough. He didn’t have time for that now, unfortunately— news from the outside sentries sat hot on Karl’s tongue. </p><p> </p><p>He burst through the final set of doors, at last spotting his king and his companions staring right back at him, all surrounded around a large map spread out on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Sire,” Karl wheezed out, trying to catch his breath enough to relay the information to Techno. “Th—Three flying beings have been spotted, sir, due west.” </p><p> </p><p>The words were barely out of his mouth before Techno was already halfway out of the door, rushing past Karl’s shoulder with the others behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“How long ago,” Karl barely heard Techno ask. He was already halfway down the hall, his velvet red cloak billowing behind in the breeze his quick gait produced. </p><p> </p><p>Karl jogged back the way he came until he was at Techno’s side, matching his pace. “Not even a few minutes ago. The sentries gave word and I came straight to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno turned down a hallway that led to where Karl knew a western-facing window was. He briefly glanced at Karl and gave him a small smile. “This is why you’re my favorite.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl laughed, a little bashful now, but was interrupted by Tommy, who apparently had become fed up with staying silent after thirty seconds of doing so. “So it’s the assassin team, then? They’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Tommy,” Tubbo replied instead. “Yes! They can all fly and we summoned them, who else would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just asking, dickhead, no need to be so— <em> fmm! </em>” A mouthful of cloth cut him off. Tommy stumbled in place for a moment before glaring up at the back of Techno’s head. “What’s the big idea? Why are we st—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” Wilbur muttered to him, although he wasn’t looking at the boy. He was looking up past Techno, and after a glance around, it seemed that Phil and Tubbo were as well. </p><p> </p><p>He realized that they had stopped at a large window that overlooked the landscape of the land. From here, one could see the entire city and some of the farmland of the kingdom, the mountains in the distance and the trees that dotted their slopes; and if he followed his family’s gazes upwards above the horizon, then… <em> Oh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Three figures were circling each other in the bright blue sky. It was too far away to make out any details, except for that two of them had very large wings, almost if not as big as Phil’s. They looked like vultures, casual and daunting, ready to dine on the already dead. It was unnerving. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Shit,” </em> Techno whispered with feeling to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly. “We’ll be right there if they try anything.” </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wrapped his arms around Techno’s middle from behind. “Don’t stress, Big T! You’re gonna fuck them up!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got this!” Tubbo chimed in, grabbing Techno’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>The king himself took a deep sigh, closing his eyes and steeling himself for a moment for what was to come. He wasn’t <em> scared, </em> per say, but being high-strung and stressed <em> especially </em> during high-risk situations were some of the reasons Techno had made it this far in life. No matter how many favors they owed, the infamous trio was still an assassin team, after all. He had to be careful. </p><p> </p><p>Techno opened his eyes, looking to the sky with renewed determination. With his free hand he ruffled Tubbo’s hair, smiling tightly when the dryad tried to shake him off. “I know,” he smugly responded to Tubbo, talking larger than himself. In the next moment, he pulled out of everyone’s reach, giving the same treatment to Tommy’s hair and patting Wilbur’s face. “I’ve got the best defense around, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Their resolve followed them to the throne room, where upon entering, the group was greeted by twice as many guards as usual lining the hall. Definitely Karl’s doing. As Techno took his place on the throne, he shot a glance at Karl, who bowed at Techno’s acknowledging nod. </p><p> </p><p>Wil, Tommy and Tubbo took up their positions on Techno’s left. Bad had moved to his right along with Skeppy and Philza, the last of whom stood closest to the king himself. Techno, now focused on the door and the people who were undoubtedly somewhere on the other side of it now, tensed when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He relaxed again, however, once he realized it was Phil. The angel didn’t speak, letting his steady hand send the message to his son. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are capable. You’ll handle this, and we’ll be right behind you if you need us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Techno smiled, just barely, but enough that Phil saw it before turning back to the door. There was commotion behind it now, the sound of swords clinking against armour and a plethora of footsteps beyond the threshold. </p><p> </p><p>Techno closed his eyes and took a breath, feeling Phil’s hand retreat from his shoulder. He subconsciously checked everything, making sure that his posture was straight and his fur cloak was still around his shoulders. He couldn’t afford for anything to be out of place, out of his control right now. </p><p> </p><p>The door unlatched, and Techno opened his eyes, channeling the power he knew he had when Dream challenged him all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Flanked by guards, the assassin team was led into the throne room. </p><p> </p><p>They came through the looming doorway, the three of them in a line with the center man walking half a step in front. A dragon was on the right, clad in heeled boots, a slim bandana on his head and pounds of gold jewelry that emitted metallic chimes whenever he moved. His gait was more of a sashay than anything else; a deadly and entrancing show of emanated confidence with every clack of his boots on the floor. His face looked like it would hold a smirk on any other day, but now, his expression was purposefully, terrifyingly blank. </p><p> </p><p>The fae opposite of him was shorter, more subdued in a way that promised a generously painful experience if one were to cross him. His white rimmed goggles fortunately held his charming at bay, only the faint brightness of his eyes being visible from the other side of the glass. His expression was, too, void of emotion, save for the hint of a scowl pulling his lips down. The aura of power seemed to ripple off of his loose clothes, making the guards closest to him tense in unconscious preparation. </p><p> </p><p>The angel stood in the center, wearing a green fabric embroidered with gold, his hood up and face covered with a gleaming, ceramic, smiling mask. The handle of an axe was visible from behind him, a weapon that no one wanted around but dared not to convey to the man. The white wings on his back brought intimidation that came from being the only other angel in the land that <em> wasn’t </em> on the known side of the nation. With the mask, he was completely unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped in front of Techno and the others followed suit, looking up to the king who met their gazes with the same intensity. The tension was almost too much, so much so that even Phil was on edge. </p><p> </p><p>“Dream,” Techno finally spoke, “Sapnap, George. I thank you all for your swift arrival.” </p><p> </p><p>His voice echoed in the large room. Sapnap and George’s blank faces betrayed nothing of how they felt, the same as Dream’s eerily cheerful mask. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. </p><p> </p><p>Techno took another small breath, half to stabilize himself, half to say what he would say next. “As you remember, years ago, Dream and I faced off in a duel that resulted in a favor that you owe. I’m afraid I finally have reason to ask for it today.</p><p> </p><p>“Put simply, I will have to leave the throne and draw my sword against a monster that has only existed in legend. You, Dream, understand better than most that I am not a proud man. I do not kid myself into believing that I will be enough to slay her.” Techno carefully inhaled. “Do you three know what a Wither is?”</p><p> </p><p>The size of the hall was pronounced again as the tail end of Techno’s voice resonated through it. Then silence once more. The air in the room was thick and stale, or at least that’s how it felt to everyone in it. The world seemed to tense its shoulders as they waited for the assassin team to reply. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, there was movement. Casually, like he was unbothered by any of this, Dream reached behind him and gripped the handle of his axe, pulling it out of its place on his back. A wave of sounds, iron being pulled from sheaths and stances readjusting immediately followed when the guards realized what he had reached for. Tommy and Tubbo leaned forward just so, their frames at the ready, waiting to pounce. Wilbur’s hands had balled into fists, and he was unnaturally still, eyes wide and sharp. Even Phil had extended his wings, just barely, an unconscious warning. </p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t even so much as flinch. He waited patiently. </p><p> </p><p>With his axe now in front of him, still unbothered by the glares of the beings around him, Dream turned the weapon upside down and hit it against the floor. The loud noise of metal scraping stone echoed against the walls. Dream crossed his wrists and leaned them on the handle’s end of the weapon. A show of confidence, an action that clearly said, <em> I’m not afraid of you. </em> Good. </p><p> </p><p>“A Wither,” Dream echoed. Somehow his voice was filled with personality, yet it betrayed nothing about him or what he was feeling. “I’ve heard of it. Not much outside the realm of legend, though.” He turned his head a little to the right. “George?”</p><p> </p><p>The fae behind him didn’t change his expression, not even looking away from the king to address his partner. “They are creatures of devastation. Three heads, dark magic. Flight and near divine amounts of strength. They could tear down a land’s worth of nations with less effort than one could lift a sword.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Dream said, turning back to Techno. “Sounds ghastly.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Techno agreed. “I’d ask that you not get too frightened, however. You three are going to fight it with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap’s eyebrows raised, the corner of his mouth lifting. George turned his head away, quietly scoffing. Whispers from the sides of the room wafted into the air, the muted but obvious surprise of the soldiers making itself known.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s quite the favor, Your Highness,” Dream drawled, finally.  </p><p> </p><p>Tecno’s eyes flashed. “It was quite the idea to challenge the Arken Sonney king, Dream.”</p><p> </p><p><em> And lose, </em> was left unspoken, but heard. </p><p> </p><p>“... Aye.” </p><p> </p><p><em> How many awkward silences were there going to be?! </em> Behind Techno, Tommy wanted to scream, jump, anything to break the silence. It seemed like Tubbo felt a similar way from the looks of it, the dryad pursing his lips every so often in a way that signified that he, too, was uncomfortable. The quiet grated on their minds, too loud for lack of noise, but all they could do was watch and wait to see which formidable being would back down first. </p><p> </p><p>Dream took an exaggerated breath, finally dropping his gaze from Techno’s. “Well, we don’t really have a choice, do we?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Techno said, “I suppose you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded. “Alright then.” He slowly lowered to one knee, and behind him, his partners did the same. “The assassin team is yours to command, Your Highness.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your cooperation is greatly appreciated.” Techno gestured to the guards at the door who had escorted them in only a few minutes prior. “There’s a room prepared for you three downstairs. You can rest for a while before we begin preparations, if you so wish,” he said as the three in front of him got to their feet. </p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, not giving an answer one way or another as the guards opened the door. “Well, thank you, Your Highness,” he said, then tilted his head to presumably look at either side of Techno’s throne, “ …and company. We’ll speak soon.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, Dream finally turned away, axe still in hand, to follow his companions out of the hall. The door boomed shut behind them. Techno let his eyes close at the sound, huffing a long exhale. He could practically feel his L’Manburg brothers seething on his left. </p><p> </p><p>“Arrogant fucking <em> cunt,” </em> Wilbur whispered harshly. Bad’s scowl was almost audible. </p><p> </p><p>Techno purposefully didn’t open his eyes. “Keep your foul words out of my throne room, please. I still have an audience here.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, though,” Tommy whispered. “He’s acting like a pompous prick, Techno.” </p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t do anything wrong, Tommy,” Phil joined in, still standing at attention to Techno’s right. “They were cooperative and agreed to help us. Everything is working in our favor, right now.” Techno finally opened his eyes to look at Phil, who had turned to face the rest of the group a little more. “Besides, given the nature of their careers, this went a lot better than it could have. What did you expect?” </p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Nothing better than their attitude.” Wil grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we just—” Tubbo looked to the rest of the hall. “Maybe we can discuss this somewhere else.” </p><p> </p><p>“A great idea, Tubbo,” Techno agreed almost before the dryad could finish his sentence, quickly sitting up from his throne and sending the rest of the room into a flurry. “We still have many things to discuss.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This is vile,” Sapnap declared after scanning their room for about five seconds. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that bad, Sapnap,” George responded with a sigh, running his hand over the stone wall next to the door. “A little dreary compared to the tree, sure, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being safe.” Dream picked up from where George trailed off. His neck tingled just barely when he walked in, but feeling that everything was safe, he ignored it. “There are no windows for us to fly out of, no castle foundations that we can sabotage, and the dungeons are next door, which means double the guards.” After locking the door, he unbuckled the straps of his mask and let the thing fall into his hands, tilting his neck to pop the joints. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from our dear pig king.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap sighed, undoing his various scabbards and sheaths and placing them against the doors of the wardrobe on the far side of the room. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. I didn't expect you to be satisfied, either.” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s magic in here.” George interrupted, causing his partners to glance at him curiously. George squinted at the open air, letting his own magic relax and feel around him. “Aye, the siren definitely had a say in this as well. There’s containing magic outlining the room.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap groaned as Dream turned down to the floor and chuckled. So that was what he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“How long ago was that! Honestly, do they really believe we would detonate something in a castle we know next to nothing about?” Sapnap flopped on the large bed in the center of the room, belly-down. He laid his arms under his chin. “Damn, at least the sheets are nice. Why would we blow this up?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, they’re being safe,” Dream repeated, crossing his arms. George plucked the mask out of his hands as he walked by and set it on another wooden table in the room, following what Sapnap had done earlier and removing his gear. “And as hilarious as their paranoia is, I believe Techno’s being genuine about this. I don’t want to jeopardize our chances, so you know what that means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, what’s that saying you’re always on about.” George exhaled, joining Sapnap on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Teamwork makes the dream work,’ Georgie.” Sapnap chimed in, tutting at Dream in the next moment. “So narcissistic, really. ‘Teamwork makes the dream <em> team </em> work,’ I think.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream grumbled, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, but he was smiling. “Just, play nice,” he finally settled on. “Things will go better for everyone if we can earn their trust. George, leave the siren alone. He’s obviously still tender about our involvement in L’Manburg. Sapnap, for the sake of the kingdom and our ears, <em> please </em> don’t get in one of your matches with the gremlin. We all have a common goal, here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you and Techno don’t start any pissing matches, either. This applies to you, too,” George added, Sapnap nodding in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” the dragon added. “Don’t challenge him just because you can. We really don’t want to pull you out of another duel, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s face dropped, and his wings came around to smack his flight feathers lightly across Sapnap’s face. George laughed as Sapnap yelped, and of course the sight brought a smirk to Dream’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Dream told them endearingly, finally undoing the buckles and knots on him, ready to wind down. “We’ve got a lot to prepare for tomorrow, so rest up.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>For the next few days, the cautious alliance inhabited the castle as they all stayed there to plan.</p><p> </p><p>(“So… what happened to acting fast, Techno?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, singer boy.”)</p><p> </p><p>They agreed that staying would be the best route to take, considering everything that had to be done that required the crown. Techno busied himself with those particular matters when he could; writing letters to King Eret, asking for the assistance of the mighty nation of Essempi in between war meetings or signing documents for premature crop harvestation to increase their food supply. When Techno <em> wasn’t </em> armed with a quill and aching wrist, he was with his family and the assassin team in the war room. </p><p> </p><p>The war room was in the middle of the castle, purposefully fitted deep in the maze of halls and other rooms, so that the kingdom’s secrets were kept away from any intruders who looked to swipe them. To hide in plain sight, so to speak. It was Techno’s favorite place in the building, other than the balcony— the room was filled with books on war strategies and tables covered with maps, often being a source of relief from Techno’s intermittent paranoia. When he was stressed or uncertain, coming here and planning and preparing soothed him greater than any tea or jewel his staff could provide. </p><p> </p><p>That same feeling of reassurance washed over Techno as he filled the room with himself and his allies, both new and old. It lingered as they shuffled and settled around a large table that displayed a model map of the kingdom and surrounding lands. It lingered even as the three most notorious assassins around crowded near to observe as well. He wasn’t worried about them here; here was his domain— here he couldn’t be bested. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” started Philza from the head of the table. “Techno, I believe you’ve kept us waiting long enough. Tell us what we’re up against.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed, looking down at the table and drawing upon the courage the room gave him as he recalled what he had seen on the scouting trip a few days ago. He closed his eyes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had torn through the mountain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It had torn through the fucking mountain.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno could only stare in horror at the crater where a sizable chunk of the ridge used to be. He distantly heard the gasps of his fellow scouts, registered their frantically muttered prayers past the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Although Quackity had warned him, Techno never could have thought up anything near what he was witnessing now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even from miles away, she was visible. Looking thirty feet tall and floating in the air, she had a dark, ghastly hue that seemed to suck the color out of the very sky around her. She had three heads with thin flowing hair, certainly, and Techno watched in awe as a glowing-hot ball fell out of the right head’s mouth onto the landscape below. The earth shook as it exploded on impact.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno spun and quickly got back onto his horse. “We turn back, now,” he barked at the others, who didn’t hesitate to listen. Not even the stomp of hooves, which were usually almost deafening at this speed, were enough to block out the rumbles of the monster behind them. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes. “A nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy shifted his weight and crossed his arms next to Techno. “That both provides us with no information and fails to inspire confidence, big man.” </p><p> </p><p>“The legends are true,” Techno continues, only partly to satisfy Tommy. “Whatever the messenger from Livea has said, I can confirm. The Wither is the size of the largest spire of the castle, airborne, three-headed. My first thought when we broke the treeline was that she was reminiscent of a maiden figurehead from a ship. I don’t think I can describe it as anything less that hideously beautiful.” The air in the room was starting to feel like it was gradually sucking the air out of Techno’s lungs. “Ah— We don’t know her weaknesses, only her strengths. We didn’t dare get close enough for that. She is armed with fierce dark magic, undeniably. Whether her skin is destructible, or if she even has enough sentience to understand the universe around her remains a mystery unknown.” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“I am not afraid of much, but I...” Techno ghosted his hands over his mouth. “Well. I am glad to not be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Tense silence followed. It was quite the image, what Techno’s words had painted into their minds, a mural of fearful dread and reluctant acceptance. Wil thought that he was right, all those days ago: if something scared <em> Techno </em> of all beings, it would be utterly terrifying to anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Someone put their hands down on the table, saying, “Alright then.”</p><p> </p><p>Terrifying to everyone else— except Philza, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Phil caught everyone’s eyes over the table, one by one ensuring he had their attention. “This is a problem,” he started. “A very grand and dastardly problem, but a problem nonetheless. What you need is a plan of action to find a solution and utilize it.” Phil looked to Tommy and Tubbo on the other side of the map. “Boys— remember what I’ve taught you. What’s the first step to solving any problem?”</p><p> </p><p>The two stalled for a moment before Tubbo jumped in with a “Support. Someone to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded. “‘The strong can do many things alone—’”</p><p> </p><p><em> “‘—but the strongest know when to ask for aid,’” </em> Wil, Tommy and Techno recited in unison, courtesy of having the idea ingrained in their heads all throughout childhood. </p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap shared a fleeting glance at each other before turning away, Sapnap pursing his lips to hide a snicker. Techno ignored them and took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I have faith in Eret,” he spoke, because being the king meant that foreign aid was his responsibility. “So I can guarantee Essempi’s support. I’m fairly certain Livea and Nentenda would back the cause, but I’m unsure whether they would be fit to help, with the state of their nations at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eret,” Dream said thoughtfully, for the first time since they had all entered the room. “I know them.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked to the smile mask behind the corner of the map. “You do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Dream confirmed. “We helped them overthrow the previous government of Essempi, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so,” George agreed offhandedly, eyes scouring the map. “Nasty bit of trickery involved, if I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. The whole betrayal-power exchange we set up.” The angel sounded like he was grinning, oblivious (perhaps purposefully) to the way Wilbur and Tommy had started fuming. Wilbur even turned away to aggressively nab a piece of paper nearby for notes. “The point is, we know them and are in good favor. Essempi should <em> definitely </em> be in our wings.”</p><p> </p><p>“You lot make a habit of fucking with rebellions, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy.” Techno heard himself say. A headache was already developing between his eyes, dear lords. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Manifoldland?” Dream addressed to Techno. “It’s a small nation, sure, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo perked up. “Wait, Manifold?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re close with the prince there,” said Wilbur. “Jack. He’s been close with Tommy and Tubbo, and Niki for that matter, for years. Manifoldland should be sympathetic to our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“The more we have, the better off we are,” Techno agrees. “That’s a start. I have old friends in Nox’s higher ranks as well. Major Scott would gladly provide arms, although Peter might take some more convincing…” he trailed off, more thinking aloud than speaking to the room. “Reaching out past the kingdom’s borders will take the longest, certainly. I’ll begin drafting letters tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Dream started, leaning his elbows on the map and resting his chin in his hands. “What can we do <em> inside </em> Hyplexia to prepare, your majesty?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the armory, Sapnap didn’t seem to be at all bothered by the fact that he was basically being chaperoned by Phil and Tommy. He seemed perfectly content to be between them as they traversed down the many halls of the palace, with Tommy leading the trio and Phil supervising them both from behind. He must have known they were on guard around him, Philza especially, carefully watching so he wouldn't try anything that could potentially harm them or their alliance. Trust had to be gained, after all, and none of the assassins had yet demonstrated why they should have it beyond so far keeping their word. Leading Sapnap to the one room in the castle with more weapons than any other with only the second-best known fighter in Hyplexia to follow was going to be a trial in trust, whether any of them meant for it to be or not.</p><p> </p><p>So far, however, the dragon hadn’t shown a smidge of apprehension towards his escorts as they worked their way deeper and deeper into the castle’s maze. Phil couldn’t tell whether it was because the man was too confident in their intentions or his own abilities to fight them off if necessary, and that bothered him. Phil took comfort in knowing how to read situations and creatures around him, but Sapnap lived with an angel as well, and if the way he was indecipherable meant anything, he had learned from his partners how to act so no one knew what was coming next. </p><p> </p><p>It was an incredibly useful tool for his line of work. Not so much for Phil and Tommy. They would just have to wait and see, as Tommy led them down the final corner to an ornate metal door and opened it. </p><p> </p><p>The armory was impressive, like every other room in the castle; spears lined the walls besides rows and rows of suits of armor. Many of the suits were obviously expensive, made with the strongest metals known in the land, not meant to be worn by any creature in lesser title than a king or noble, surely. Phil felt the faintest of shivers down his spine as the magic encased in a good portion of the metal washed over his senses. Racks of daggers and swords glinted in the light of the lanterns, some on spinning racks and others on metal frames hanging from the ceiling. Shields hung on the far wall that reflected the same light, placed together so tightly that it seemed like the stone wall itself was wearing armor. There were large bows hooked on a stand in the corner, and throughout the room clusters of arrows sat on shelves, waiting to be sent out to be coated in various potions by the war clerics in the next hall over. Intimidating-looking axes also dotted various surfaces and stands. There were a few large furnaces in the room as well, only of them lit and being managed and used by a blacksmith that quickly turned tail and ran when he saw the three enter. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap whistled. “Royalty does not disappoint,” he droned, stepping into the room and observing everything around him with exaggerated awe. Without any sort of prompting, he went over to a nearby table and picked up a bayonet by the blade, slowly moving it around to feel for its weight and balance. Tommy carefully moved to follow him into the room. Philza stayed by the door with his arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy stopped a few feet away from Sapnap, far enough away that he was still out of reach. “No, go ahead, touch whatever you like. It’s not like it’s a <em> privilege </em> that we brought you here or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” Sapnap agreed with the boy’s sarcasm, purposefully obtuse. Satisfied, he put the bayonet down and started to wander towards the furnaces. “It was an order, for you to show me this place and the best your kingdom’s got.” He stopped in front of the only lit furnace, where the blacksmith had abandoned his project only a minute ago, and glanced at Tommy over his shoulder. “Or did you already forget how to obey your king?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy made an indignant, frustrated growl in the back of his throat. “Are you always much of a bastard or did we just get the <em> pleasure </em> of seeing you like this—”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” Phil cut the gremlin’s sharp words off. “Mind yourself. Sapnap, we <em> have </em> brought you down to offer Hyplexia’s finest arms if you so wish, but I will have to insist that you cease to inquire of our loyalty to Techno. It’s quite inappropriate.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap clicked his tongue, deciding to reach into the furnace with his bare hand to grab the sword heating inside, to the other two’s bewilderment. Tommy tensed and winced, expecting to hear the sizzle of searing flesh in the next moment but only becoming confused when the dragon didn’t even flinch. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, </em> he thought dumbly, watching Sapnap examine the yellow-hot metal that was fading to an almost just as stupidly hot orange. <em> Dragon. Fireproof. Right.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“‘Inappropriate,’” Sapnap echoed, not even facing the other two. “You’re close to the king, are you not?” he asked in a tone of voice that suggested curiosity that had already been sated and confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy took a step closer in Sapnap’s direction. He raised his chin and pushed his shoulders back. “He’s my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>Phil pursed his lips, setting his center of gravity into a stance that was slightly more offensive than it had been. Something didn’t feel right. </p><p> </p><p>“Your brother, wow,” said Sapnap. He extended his arm straight out to his side and flipped the sword in his hand in a wide arc with his wrist. Testing it out. The blade was still near-molten. “You’ve got quite the warrior in your family. I wonder, has he taught you anything about fighting, Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t respond right away. Sapnap’s tone had triggered an instinct inside of him, one that he wasn't sure had been learned in the L’Manburg war or not. Casually, he sidestepped towards a table with another sturdy-looking sword lying on it and studied Sapnap’s posture. It was relaxed, casual, disinterested in spite of the constant questioning coming from the creature’s forked tongue himself. He didn’t look ready to pounce, although that thought didn’t reassure the part of his brain that yelled at him to brace himself. </p><p> </p><p>“A bit,” he finally said. He could tell Philza behind him had noticed his movement and had shifted accordingly. The man could probably even hear his elevating heartbeat, with how well he seemed to match Tommy’s thoughts and gut feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Sapnap responded, and then went still. Too still. </p><p> </p><p>Neither Tommy nor Philza took a breath or moved a centimeter in the moment before Sapnap struck. </p><p> </p><p>Without warning and in a flash, Sapnap was launched towards Tommy with his red-hot blade following above his head. In the same millisecond, Tommy darted to the sword he was eyeing and grabbed it just in time to hold it up horizontally against his face. Phil was only another millisecond behind, his own blade drawn and nearing Sapnap, the edge aiming for blood. </p><p> </p><p>Sparks cascaded around them as Tommy blocked Sapnap’s blow. Tommy thanked the Fates for his superior speed as an adrenaline-filled yelp finally tore from his throat, his brain catching up to his muscle memory. Sapnap’s golden eyes were inches away from his pure teal ones, their crossed blades the only thing between them. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy barely even noticed the additional sword under Sapnap’s chin or its owner looking murderous behind it until long after the sparks had died like comets in the atmosphere, hour-long-seconds after the clang of metal rang throughout the room. His lungs burned for new air, but Tommy didn’t dare breathe. He didn’t dare move, not until Sapnap suddenly lessened his force on the attack and moved away as far as the blade on his jugular would let him. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” he said, and he was already back to his casual sound, like whatever just happened, <em> didn’t </em> just happen. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was struck speechless for s second. Only a second, mind you, because this was Tommy then—</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck!” </em> Tommy shrieked. “Are you fucking— You’re fucking insane! What the hell did you— why would you do that? Who in their right fucking mind would ever do that?! <em> What </em> the shit even was that?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap put his hands on his hips, smirking. Tommy thought he looked downright haughty. “Seeing you in action, kid. If I’m to fight at your side, I need to know the extent of your abilities.” He tilted his head and pushed further into Phil’s blade, only then furrowing his eyebrows at his predicament. “Don’t get your feathers all rustled, angel, you can put that away. I’m not gonna harm your boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil narrowed his eyes dangerously, tilting his sword just a little so that Sapnap’s skin grew tight under the edge. <em> “Don’t </em> call me that,” he growled. “You may have your own friends who will take your <em> shit, </em> but <em> I </em> will not. Tread carefully.” </p><p> </p><p>The push of the metal at his throat lessened after that, and Sapnap rolled his neck after Phil stepped away. He rolled his eyes and gestured back to Tommy. “As I was saying— you’ve got a fire in you, Tommy. That much is obvious, and I’m happy to see it; fire is the best aspect of a fighting spirit, to me. It means we’ll work well.” Sapnap stepped backwards before turning around to go back to the furnace, placing the newly-chipped sword back in for repair. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn’t know what to say. The abrupt switch in character was making him dizzy— attacking Tommy only to literally turn around and compliment him? Or, at least, it <em> sounded </em> like a compliment. Or maybe it was a compliment to himself? This guy really <em> was </em>hard to read. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well. Still confused, Tommy returned back to what he knew best. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” the young man huffed, crossing his arms and puffing up to seem larger than himself. “Maybe one day you’ll be quicker than me and actually have a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, both Sapnap and Phil reacted, Sapnap with a loud cackle and Phil with a small groan of exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Sapnap started, dusting his hands off and turning back to Tommy, “that was just your reflexes I saw. We’re sparring for real, this time.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, you are most certainly not,” Phil interjected, halting Tommy’s shouts of approval and challenge with a hand on the boy’s shoulder. After looking at Tommy’s crestfallen look, however, he sighed. “At least, not today. And not while I’m the only one supervising. You bastards would make Dream the last of his kind with all the heart attacks I’d have.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as George had been brought to the cleric’s rooms, they had lost him to countless empty bottles and golden stands attached to burners. It was almost fascinating, like releasing a fish into water and staying long enough to observe it wander around its environment. Techno and Wilbur watched closely while George flittered around the room, from bundles of herbs hanging from the ceiling to potted red <em> somethings </em> on the windowsill to shelves that were cluttered with jars of— Wilbur cringed— eyes steeping in a gross fluid. The castle’s clerics had all but pressed themselves into the corner of the rooms, some still even holding vials of half-made brews, too afraid of the combined king, president and assassin’s presences to continue with their work. </p><p> </p><p>This was unfamiliar territory to the brothers— Techno concerned himself with the sword and war books, farming if he was feeling particularly down to earth, and Wilbur found himself at home with a guitar and people to lead— yet George had fell into the flow of the room like water falls through the cracks in a floor. </p><p> </p><p>He had already plucked a couple of luminescent stones from the shelves and began to grind them to dust as Wilbur shifted his weight towards Techno and raised his hand to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s he doing?” Wilbur whispered to Techno behind his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m honored you think I have a clue,” Techno whispered back. “On the battlefield we tend to <em> use </em> the potions rather than make them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smartass,” Wil retorted, but Techno heard the mirth in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have starheart tonics?” George suddenly turned to ask them. </p><p> </p><p>Techno and Wilbur blinked at him, then looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Um.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ender elixirs? Potion of the turtle master?” George continued, his tone gaining more disbelief with each word that the other two apparently didn’t know. Wilbur opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss for words that weren’t just different ways of saying<em> “What? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>George took a measured breath, inhaling, holding, then exhaling his exasperation. He turned back around and started for the shelf of ingredients. “And you call this your best cleric’s room,” he muttered to himself, turning around again and walking to a shelf. </p><p> </p><p>Techno’s eyebrows furrowed together at the insult. Once again, he could feel his brother’s quiet anger bubble and simmer under his skin. “We’re not chemists, George,” Wilbur seethed. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” George responded without much thought, picking up a pink vial and inspecting it. </p><p> </p><p>Techno had to put his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder to stop the man from raising his fists and while the fae’s back was turned. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re awfully honest, aren’t you?” Techno asked George as he watched Wilbur jerk away from his hold to brood on the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you rather me lie?” George took a pinch of golden dust and dropped it in the vial, flicking the glass a couple times.  “Even if I wanted to, I can’t. Fae magic and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno pursed his lips. Not lying didn’t mean being hurtfully unfiltered, but there wasn’t any point in arguing. </p><p> </p><p>“You were saying about turtle potions and whatnot?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We’ll need all of those and more if we even hope to have a chance.” George put the bottle into a slot on the nearest potion stand and muttered a word from a language none of them recognized. A flame flickered into existence in the next moment and lit the burner under it. He huffed, his wings twitching in thin frustration. “And, I’ll need starheart tonics before them. You,” George suddenly whipped around to sharply point at a random cleric still huddled in the crowd. The girl jumped with a yelp and frantically looked around when her collages at her shoulders quickly scampered away from her. “Get me a golden carrot and a knife,” George said, returning his attention to the stand. </p><p> </p><p>The cleric blinked at him, still frozen in what looked to be mild panic, until George noted her lack of movement and looked back to her. He raised an eyebrow. “Now, please.”</p><p> </p><p>His tone seemed to shake the girl out of her stillness, and in the next moment she was practically tripping her way out of the crowd to follow the fae’s orders. </p><p> </p><p>“And you,” George started again, this time pointing to someone else in the crowd. A slightly older cleric than the first jump as George’s eyes landed on them. “Do you understand poisons?”</p><p> </p><p>The cleric’s mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before they just opted to nervously nod. At their response, George nodded back. “Then get to work. I need Vock’s poison and liquified Rafflesia, one of each for every bottle I brew here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” the cleric anxiously squawked before jumping into action, nearly sprinting across the room. </p><p> </p><p>And so it went, with each cleric in the room receiving a task one by one until Techno and Wilbur had been pushed to the wall of the room to avoid the buzzing beehive that had become of the laboratory. It was positively enthralling to watch as the alchemists blew passed each other seamlessly to finish the tasks they had been given by George, who just as seamlessly had inserted himself into their workplace and taken the role as head sorcerer. No one was left idle; every corner of the rooms was alive and shivering with activity, from someone grinding blazing powder, to another picking wartenbarries, to yet another pulling the skin off of warden mushrooms for boiling.</p><p> </p><p>And in the middle of it all, an assassin tightening the strap of his goggles and precariously dropping the ingredients given to him into a brewing bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno,” Wil mumbled when a small explosion sounded off a few feet away from them. Despite the lack of context, Techno completely understood what his brother meant. <em> This might be our cue to leave.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Is—” Techno quickly stepped backwards, narrowly missing a collision with a young cleric speeding across the room to follow George’s orders. She yelped a quick <em> “sorry, majesty!” </em> but otherwise paid him no mind. “Is there anything else you need from us?” he finally finished, having to raise his voice a little to be heard over the newfound clamour of the rooms. </p><p> </p><p>“You want to help?” George swung around, holding a steaming pink potion that glistened in the light of the many newly lit burners in the area. With his pointer finger of the hand holding the bottle, he pointed at the two leaders. “Don’t get in our way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them all, across the land at the far end of the horizon, the mountains trembled and shook in her presence.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(screaming and yelling, please it’s so cool)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always super appreciated!! </p><p>I don't have an uploading schedule, but you can subscribe to the work or follow me on twitter (@shingekonmylove) for updates! </p><p>Thanks for reading!! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>